


You Don't Have to Fight Alone

by chrissy_sky



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Original Character(s), Slash, background zombie attack, sort of, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy_sky/pseuds/chrissy_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon and Adam have a short, quiet moment in the church Helena leads them to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Have to Fight Alone

**Author's Note:**

> terratenshi said: 5 for Leon/Adam. "Are you drunk?"
> 
> Canon Divergence from RE6 for obvious reasons. Canon Divergence from the series in general because of an original misunderstanding we had where we thought President Adam (Benford) and Ashley's Father (President Graham) were one and the same. When we realized that both the names and the electoral runs did not match up with this belief, we were already too deep into Leon falling in love with Adam and Ashley becoming his step daughter. Sooooo we adjusted the timeline a bit, Adam is now Adam Graham, and ran two separate terms instead of two consecutive terms. As he doesn't share the same age or appearance as Adam Benford, he could technically be considered an OC, so I'm tagging accordingly. 
> 
> It's a crack ship, we know it's a crack ship, but it's our crack ship. Join our crack ship.

-

“Are you drunk?”

"Maybe a little," Adam murmured as he sat heavily in one of the pews.

Leon sighed and supposed that, all things considered, Adam was taking the events of the last few hours well. Ashley was safe in the TerraSave bunker, he'd gotten a text from his friend Claire just before they shut themselves inside, and they got one last update from Hunnigan stating they were indeed okay. (Leon had to tamp down on his residual paranoia that someone infected had gotten inside the bunker with them, of course, but he had to keep faith that Claire could handle things if that happened.) He'd hoped to get Adam there in time but due to the chaos in Tall Oaks, they were separated from the remnants of the Secret Service, and it had been all they could do just to get out of the city alive.

Instead of allowing circumstances to drive him into a state of panic, Adam had taken a swig of vodka from a table at the reception dinner and proceeded to back Leon and Helena up as they made their way out of the University. 

"You probably would have preferred that I'd gone with Ashley," Adam murmured, interrupting his thoughts. 

Leon sighed and sat down beside his lover. "I would prefer you to be safe, yes. With Claire and TerraSave, I know you would've been."

Adam touched his shoulder. "You can't guarantee that I'm not a greater target here than I would be there. Someone used this as an opportunity to kill me."

"So you noticed that too." Leon glanced at Helena, who continued to stare up at the statue of Jesus with a guilty expression. 

He didn't believe that Helena was personally up to something, but regardless, Leon felt she was more involved in this plot that she was letting on. This church meant something to her, and the fact that the graveyard outside was infested with infected dogs was a big tip off. 

"We're not safe here," Leon added in a softer tone. They weren't being paid much attention to; the other survivors had, for the moment, not recognized Adam. Though he hardly looked like himself, with his suit torn and filled with grime, as well as wearing Leon's own jacket for added protection. 

"So you noticed that too," Adam murmured teasingly. 

Leon smiled despite their situation. "You're catching on quick. Not sure I approve." This was his battle, his and Chris' and Jill's. Even Claire had gotten out while she could. He didn't want to go dragging the man he loved into it as well. 

"You don't have to fight alone," Adam argued. "I'm capable of defending myself. I didn't sit out my time in the Armed Forces with the Coast Guard, you know. Yes, this is very different, but--"

"It is different," Leon agreed, cutting him off with a tired sigh. "Adam, this is so much more than I told you about. There are different viruses, different mutations the BOWs take, that are stronger than just the t-virus zombies--"

As if on cue, a cry rose up in the crowded church. Leon shot to his feet and saw the creature, covered in festering boils and not much resemblance to the human it once was, barreling in from a side door. 

"Like that?" Adam asked mildly, voice raised above the noise as he reached for his shotgun.

"Yes," Leon hissed between gritted teeth and dragged his lover to higher ground. 


End file.
